expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Althing
The Althing is a storyline quest for the Skjern faction. The quest is unlocked by either completing Here's To The Future, Great Heathen Army. After the events in Britannia, it is finally time to return home, so you may attend the Althing. When you arrive in Skjern, you should talk to your mother. No matter the dialogue options, you will end the second act and the game will fastforward to 19 September, the day when all the vassals of gather to discuss their disputes at the Althing. In case you need items or better equipment for the last three battles the game has to offer, you should spend some of your remaining time at the campsites in Britannia, because you won't have an opportunity in the third act to do so. In case you have lot of valuable, salvage and hides, it's time to use them all now, since you can use your all your hirdman in the first battle. Althing When you arrive at the site where the Althing takes place, you can talk immediately to Hringr] about your dispute with Skule Skullcleaver. Skule is the first side whom the king hears and Skule expresses his concerns about your ability to defend the area of Skjern from invaders. As such, he claims that to improve the safety of the area from invasions, he should be given the title. He supports his claim by asking Halfdanr about his governing skills. Halfdanr expresses that Jelling has prospered under his rule and thereby is a capable ruler. You can defend your claim with dialogue options depending on your results of the second campaign. Danelaw In case you have conquired both Northumbria and Pictavia, you can say that you are able to amass an army of thousand of warriors. Or you can pick the second option, that you can call upon an army from all your lands large enough to bring down Jelling with a day. No matter the chose option, king Sigurdr will settle this dispute in your favour. Prosperity In case you gained 100 prosperity for your town, you can convince Sigurdr by saying that you made your town really prosperous in a really short amount of time with less resources to start with compared to Skule. You can you gained the wealth by either negotiating trading deals or by plundering and raiding. Alliance The verdict In case Sigurdr settles the dispute in your favour, Skule Skullcleaver will accept the king's decision with disdain. After you have won the dispute, you should talk to your mother to end this quest. The game will then jump forwards to 10 October. If Sigurdr Hringr gives Skjern to Skule, your game will end with a tragic ending. Post quest battle At 10 October, your town will be attacked by Jellings army under command of his huscarl Hrodgaerda. She will attack the town at night from the east. If you upgraded your fortification of your homestead, they should provide a good cover for your archers, while your shieldwall can defend the gate. You will defend Skjern with your whole hird, so you will have at maximum 11 units under your command. The battle starts with eight enemies and the reinforcement consists of six enemies. In case you incapacitate Hrodgaerda, you talk to her afterwards either spare her or kill her personally. Either way, you can loot her equipment, which consists of oiled strengthened chain mail (75 dura), a keen yew bow and a keen long seax. The rest of 10 october is part of the final quest A Real Man. Category:Quests Category:Storyline quests